The present disclosure relates to a biocompatible structure that includes a biodissolvable peptide-based hydrogel that forms a substrate as well as a method for forming the same.
Biocompatible electronic devices have important applications in today's society and have been used, for example, in monitoring of physiological disorders, cardiac intervention and pacing, and the treatment of muscular and central nervous system disorders. Prior art methods and devices incorporate flexible substrates made from silk. These substrates rely on the capability of silk to disintegrate in water, leaving behind only an amino-acid by-product that can be subsequently degraded by enzymes present in the human body. However, silk-based substrates either dissolve too slowly or incompletely, resulting in adverse biological side-effects, such as inflammation and irritation at the site of implantation. Thus, there is a need for providing biocompatible structures that have a combination of high sensitivity, flexibility and dissolve completely without harm to the subject.